


Restless Night (Art)

by Nainers



Series: Restless Nights [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Commentary, Fanart, linked to story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: A bunch of drawings I did for "Restless Nights" since I find that drawing helps when I'm stuck,,, Some are finished, and some are just sketches, but feel free to check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

Here we are everyone... The image that resulted in this entire fic happening lmao,,,, I was messing around,, and I'm a hoe for angst/ hurt/ comfort so uhhhh this became a thing! 

Also if there is one thing I know about siblings it's that if they're crying cause they're genuinely hurt then bet your ass you're crying too...   
  
  
  


 


	2. Zack and Ivy

One of the things I find is that when I'm stuck with a fic drawing helps me figure out what is happening. '

I was pretty stuck with this initially (with it being the first chapter, and also like 3 am) so I drew it to help... Looking at it now I'm not super happy with it if I'm being honest, but it did it's job and I  _ **did**_ clean it up so I thought I would share it!

They look a little off to me tbh... Especially Zack, but I was trying to imagine them slightly younger? and I guess that basically meant longer/ shaggier hair for him

 


	3. Carmen and Ivy

 

So I LOVE these girlies,,,,, This chapter was interesting to write,,, I wrote it a while ago, and just haven't gotten round to posting it. 

 

I can't really think of any comments regarding the chapter right now,, but I'll probably edit the chapter or something if I do


	4. Zack and Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not sad :)))

I'm not gonna lie. I don't really remember writing half of this,, but I really love the siblings and I ended up drawing this after finishing the chapter.... It's probably the "fluffiest" drawing I've drawn! 

 

(there are two versions: 1) without the blanket because I didn't draw it initially - 2) with the blanket... for accuracy lmao) 

 

 

 

I really don't know how to draw blankets :\\\\\\\\\ 


End file.
